Humanity
by CrazyCleaner
Summary: Stefan has gotten ahold of Diaval and is planning to use him to force maleficent to remove the curse on Aurora. Nobody is prepared for someone completely human to show them all how important humanity is. Diaval/Maleficent pairing. OC is not a romantic interest. Rated for torture and horrible things.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't own Maleficent or any of the characters from the movie. I am a fan of other characters that are more friends and family and ward, rather then Mary Sue's and romantic alternates. I'm totally Maleficent/Diaval as a couple. I only own Maira.

Story: Diaval was accidentally left as a man, and King Stefan wants to get back at Maleficent through the closest thing she has. Takes place while Aurora is with the three sprites.

Chapter 1

Diaval clasped his hands behind his back as he followed Maleficent around the Moors. She had changed him into a man so she could enjoy small questions and bits of conversation as she stopped to fix branches, dying flowers and anything else she could do to help maintain their home. For his part, Diaval loved this time with Maleficent. He saw her for the caring gentle soul he knew her to be. In the past few weeks, she had sent him in his raven form to feed and rock the baby, Aurora, because the three fairies in charge of her were horribly incompetent. Once they started to get the hang of taking care of a baby girl, Maleficent had kept him with her in his human form. He suspected it was because she wanted the company. He moved to hold a branch aside for her, and Maleficent walked forward, nodding her thanks to him. He was a loyal servant, never questioning her since she had saved him and first changed him. As he spied and reported the goings on of the kingdom, he became her trusted confidant. So it was during one of their private conversations and walks that they both heard the thunk of axes against wood. Maleficent held up a hand to him and with a flick of her wrist he was a raven. a quiet caw and he took off ahead to circle up in the air and see what was causing the distressing noise. Maleficent walked forward, glancing up to see where Diaval was as she saw he was headed for the wall of thorns.

Diaval circled twice to count the soldiers that were attacking a thinned section of thorns with axes and swords. They had torches and carts and were burning portions of the wall to weaken the wood, and then cutting it away to try and clear a path through. After the second circle, he dove down to swoop in front of Maleficent, who had caught up to him. She swiftly changed him into a man and he staggered to maintain his balance, whispering. "Mistress, there's fourteen of them. All trying to cut through and using fire to weaken the branches." She smiled with an evil twist of her mouth, her green and gold eyes moving towards the flickers of fire that could barely be seen. "Well now, such a bad choice for them this day. Stay here, Diaval. I will call you should I need you." "Mistress.." He started to object, but she gently pat his shoulder and gleefully walked towards the soldiers, disappearing into the shadows of the wall of thorns. Maleficent used the shadows to hide her movements, and she counted ten soldiers in her line of sight. She couldn't see anymore and figured Diaval may have counted wrong, or included the peasants that were loading the carts and trying not to get jabbed. She rested her walking staff against her right shoulder and began to twirl her fingers in front of her. Thin green tendrils of magic floated out into the giant thorns and with a creaking noise, they began to loop and twist to thicken where the soldiers had been working. They shouted and gasped and cried out as the carts lifted into the air, hooked with thorns that had spread while covered in green licks of flames and magic. The carts went up, and then crashed back down making the men yell and start running. Horses took off, and he peasants yelled for mercy as they ran ahead of the soldiers. A few tried to defend themselves from the unseen forces and a pair with crossbows fired into the thorns blindly, hoping to hit something. Maleficent laughed loudly with amusement and it echo'd through the small clearing. "Run. Run!" More yelling and the soldiers were soon growing distant as she clutched her staff and smiled, proud of her own work. She hadn't even had to make her presence visible, and the wall was now thicker and more twisted. "That will make them work twice as hard and think twice before trying that again." Maleficent said out loud to herself as she walked back to where Diaval had been waiting. He wasn't there.

"Diaval?" She spoke loudly in case he had drifted towards the wall and forgotten where he was suppose to stay. There was no reply. "Diaval! Where are you? You silly bird." Maleficent looked around and took a few steps back towards the wall of thorns, but then stopped, her eyes downcast to the ground. The plants had been crushed under a persons weight, that much she could see from the shape and size of the flattened grass and flowers. A splatter of blood was still wet in the flattened grass, and she placed her hand on the blood. Turning her hand over, she let golden whisps drift up from her hand, and they formed an orb the size of her open hand. A frown and widened eyes watched the last few seconds of the owner of the blood. Diaval was pinned to the ground, kicking and fighting against two large men in full plate mail armor. One took a sword hilt and slammed it into the back of his head causing the blood to splatter and the orb went out. Maleficent was silent a moment before a darkness covered her face and she turned to look in the direction of the castle that Stefan was hiding in. "That is the biggest mistake you could have done Stefan. The biggest. One."

* * *

Diaval's head felt like someone had played the drums with it. He knew he wasn't in the Moors because he was on his knees on stone. Keeping his eyes closed, he tied to take stock of what was going on. He knew two plated soldiers had come out of the shadows shortly after Maleficent had disappeared. He tried to yell but got clocked once on the side of the head, and then again on the back when he went down. He was in his useless human form, so he hadn't been able to fight them off efficiently. Diaval tried to move his hands and he stifled a groan of pain that cut through the numbness. His hands were behind him, no, they were pulled back, but chained apart so that his arms were spread behind him forcing him to lean forward. They were keeping him on his knees because of the position and he started to blink his eyes open when a splash of cold water hit his face. Diaval hissed and sputtered as he leaned back, relieving some of the ache in his arms and trying to blink through the water. He was still on his knees, but was able to open his eyes and look at the boots first, and then the knees, and eventually up at a giant of a man in a filthy brown tunic with a belt that showed how unfit he was. This had to be the jailer, the ring of keys on his belt hadn't been removed in some time, making Diaval worry about how many people went into the dungeons or came out. He knew he was in a small cell, no window or natural light, but three bowls with burning oil were high up on a swinging chain from the ceiling. He turned his head to the side to see up at the lights, and caught sight of a grizzled looking man in the doorway. He had a beard and brown hair to his chin. He looked sleep deprived, beaten, worn out, and was wearing a red and blue patterned tunic. His belt was gold and black, and he had gold rings on his hands. "Stefan." Diaval croaked, his pain forgotten as he glared at the man who had hurt his mistress so. Stefan flinched at his name being used, but the large ugly jailer reacted for the king and brought his fist across Diaval's cheek to silence him. "You will address your king as 'Your Majesty' and you will not look upon him ou demon filth." Diaval couldn't' help but chuckle, his head staying where it had turned from the hit. He whispered, for his jaw hurt from the hit. "He is no king of mine. Nor my Mistress." The jailer was about to hit him again when Stefan raised a hand to stop him. "Roth, a moment." Roth, as Diaval now knew was the jailer, took a step to the side, but grabbed a handful of Diaval's black hair, ignoring the feathers that were mixed in them, and pulled back to force Diaval to look up at the king. "You are the bird that is always with Her." Stefen spoke simply, looking at Diaval as if he was an infectious blight. Diaval glared at Stefan and said nothing. A slight smile and Stefan dared to lean forward. "The curse that witch put on my daughter. How do I break it?" Diaval remained quiet, glaring at the king with every drop of venom he could put into his eyes. This man, no monster, had hurt his mistress. Taken her wings and broken her spirit. He had done all that to become king, and then blamed Maleficent for his own greed and ambition. Diaval didn't quite agree with Malficent cursing a baby, but he knew curses could be broken. This one was to teach a lesson, and he would not question or betray his mistress, so he remained silent.

Stefan didn't like the silence and suddenly screamed into Diaval's face. "I will kill you to free my daughter from this curse. That witch can either release her, or I will rend you piece by piece and return you to her. Unless you help me, and help yourself." Diaval's head was starting to swim from pain and his neck ached from being yanked back as it was. His shoulders were going numb again and his arms felt like they were going to fall off. As far as tortures went, the combination was certainly making him wish he was back with Maleficent, even if she turned him into a dog. He must have started drifting off because he felt a boney, cold hand grab his chin and shake his head roughly. "Look at me you damned demon bird!" Stefan yelled and Diaval spit at him in reaction. The shocked look on Stefan's face was only mirrored by the look on he jailer's face as the cell got deathly silent, save for everyone's breathing. Diaval was holding his breath, waiting to see how fast they were going to kill him for his defiance. Instead, Stefan took a shakey hand and wiped the spit from his face. His eyes looked enraged and he looked at Roth, making a small nod. "Break him." He turned to leave and Diaval watched the king leave as the ugly that was Roth moved to block his vision. Diaval dropped his head to look at the ground and gasped as Roth threw a fist into his side knocking the wind from him. Stefan heard more gasps and cries until the door shut behind him and didn't pause in his walk as he headed up from the dungeon to the servants corridor in the lower level of his castle. He had a bargaining chip now. He had a way to make Maleficent listen to his demands. And he had a way to save his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Things aren't looking good for Diaval and they're going to get worse before they get better. I don't own the characters from Maleficent, onl Maira. Here we go!

Chapter 2

Maira hated working at the castle. She had been brought to live and work there by her Aunt Madge, who was in charge of the kitchens and laundry. When Maira had finished celebrating her 14th birthday, she had moved from the small two room house on her family's farm to the servants quarters of the castle. It gave her some security and in the last two years, she had managed to save a few coins to start thinking about her dreams to travel to distant places. Neighboring kingdoms, the Islands of Gems and maybe even the Moors.. She helped her Aunt with the laundry and sewing, epaired torn clothing for the guards and other servants. Her stitches weren't good enough for the royal cloths but she could repair just about anything put in front of her, and that saved them alot of linens. When she wasn't helping with the laundry and if there was a large celebration, she was in the kitchen making sweet breads and lucious deserts. That seemed to be where her real talents were, but her Aunt wanted her to have a useful skill before a lavish one. Aunt Madge wanted Maira to take over for her when she was too old to work anymore, and the laundry would always be there. At the rate King Stefan was going with the Queen and court, there wouldn't be celebrations for awhile.

When neither baking or sewing needed to be done, Maira would walk around the courtyard practising her reading, lounge in the stables studying the horses and practising weaving small baskets, or explore the lower levels and dungeons of the castle finding herself ways in and out of the castle. This helped when she needed to go to town, or wanted to get out without the guards seeing her. The King had become increasingly paranoid about his servants abandoning their posts in the year after Aurora had to be sent away. Maira herself was completely unremarkable in her appearance and now, at 16, it didn't look as if that would change as she got older. She was skinny, but had some lean muscle from hauling wet cloths to the lines and walking. Her skin was pale from indoor work, and she knew she should get more time outside to maybe add some color. Her hair was braided in a single thick dark brown braid down her back, a tan and a cream colored wrap around her forehead kept sweat off her face and loose hair from falling off the braid to get in her way. Her eyes were brown, and large with curiosity, and her face was simple and round, with little of the regal chin or sharp nose that seemed to denote royalty or nobility in the kingdom. Nope, Maira could disappear in any crowd and blend in with a mass of servants and that's how she liked it.

It was a cloudy day, and she had just finished hanging the linens on a line in one of the inner hallways to dry. There was a possability of rain coming, and the Queen was taking her meals in her own bedchambers. The king had been in the war room for days, but just last evening, he had been down in the dungeons. Roth, the only jailer down there, had come up to the kitchens and said there was to be bread and water on a plate made ready each day. All these things crossed her mind as she gathered up the baskets from where she had left them empty. As a servant, she heard gossip all over the place. Some was ignorable, like who was sleeping with who, or how many plates broke while being cleaned. But Maira was overwhelmed with curiosity about the meal that Roth requested. She stacked the empty baskets in a corner,stretching, and walked to the kitchen to grab an apple. Hiding it in the folds of her skirts, she took the time to glance around and see where her Aunt was and how the kitchen was faring. The kitchen was a buzz with the normal quiet mutterings. Mostly how the king was going crazy and the despair that sweet princess Aurora had to go into hiding. There was alot of talk about the Moorfolk and Maleficent. Maira had never seen a Moorfolk but imagined they were very much like the fae or the legends of bogwraiths and pixies. She hadn't been in the main hall when the curse happened so she never got to see the pixies or Maleficent, but the stories that the servants spread from the many guests and nobility made her imagination run wild. Now she looked at the plain wooden plate with a small chunk of bread on it and a wooden bowl of water. This made her confused because it was past the morning meal time for everyone else and was quickly moving to the afternoon meal, even for prisoners which usually got fed in the mornings. Looking around the kitchen, Maira saw her Aunt walking in with a list for the evening meal and all of its preperation.

"Auntie? Where is Roth? The prisoner's meal is here." Maira motioned to the untouched plate as she watched her Aunt walk around delivering instructions. Her Aunt looked flustered and shook her head.

"He was asked to go with His Majesty on a brief sojourn into town to speak with a smith. Something about fine iron work and moving some of their apprentices to the castle for most steady work"

Maira frowned. "Well, what about the prisoner down there?"

Her Aunt seemed to think, looking at the plate and then picked it up, pushing it into Maira's hands. "There's guards down there, just take it down to them and then come back up."

Blinking, Maira started to protest, but her Aunt hurried to the cook to discuss the menu. Grumbling, she turned and headed down the corridor towards the steps for the dungeon. It was through a thick bolted door, down a sloped corridor and then to another bolted door at the top of steps that would spiral down to levels of hallways and cells until it hit a flowing water loch that flowed through barred grates to the moat around the castle. Maira knew all of this and carefully walked with the plate in her hands, trying not to lose the apple folded and tied into her skirts. When she got to the second doorway,she saw a guard and lifted the plate. "Meal time for the prisoner. Here you go."

The guard scoffed. "I'm not feeding that thing own there. You take it down."

Maira shook her head. "That's not my job. You do it. I don't want anything to do with that prisoner, whatever it is."

Chuckling, the guard opened the door and motioned her in. "You take it down and leave it with one of the men there. I can't leave my post." Maira hung her head, resigning herself to go down into the dark dungeon.

She knew where she was going at least. The dungeons rarely got used since she had moved there, and they made great places to run around playing tag or hide and seek with the other young servant girls and boys. Ocassionally a cell was used to hold slaves that were traveling with visiting Barons or Dukes. Today, only one cell would be occupied because the castle only had one prisoner. Rumors were saying it was a spy of Maleficents that had been caught. Someone else said it was just a theif that was caught near the thorned wall. Aunt Madge had told everyone to stop talking about it and leave the King's business to the King.

Now, she noted that more lights were lit then normal. She also noted that there was no guard below waiting for her. If the prisoner did get out, he would probably have to deal with the guard at the top of the stairs, and anyone else he could call to him. If there were more guards down here, they were elsewhere and weren't at the immediate entrance. She sighed and pushed open an iron gate and then another bolted door. This prisoner must not be so dangerous if it only required a few guards and Roth. Then again, she knew the dark pit at the end of the hall led to one of the torture chambers. Maira had only ever seen it one time, and even then she only stepped into the room a foot or so. The gleam from some of the devices scared her in the dark and she had run, terrified of getting stuck. As she peered down the hall trying to find out where to go, she saw a helmet.

"Ok, maybe he gets a few more guards. But where are they?" Maira waited, shifting on her feet. She didn't want to be down there and yet she did. She was curious about this prisoner. Was it a Moorfolk? Was it just another person? She didn't want to be feeding a prisoner though, not when she could be borrowing a book and reading.

"Hello? Guard?" Sighing, she looked at the 6 doors on this hallway and saw the second one on the left had dim light coming from it.

Maira wasn't an incredibly brave person, but she knew there were more guards down here somewhere, and one at the top of the stairs. So she walked to the door with the dim light and peeked inside. The room was small, maybe an eight by eight, and there were iron rings on both side walls and the back wall. A thick chain had been locked to the ring on the far wall across from the door, and it led to a curled up black huddle in the right corner. It was shaking, and she saw hints of pale skin. Maira held her breath trying to get a better look.

"Hey, um. Food?" She tried to speak softly, the huddled person flinching when she spoke. It reminded her of a beaten dog she saw in town once. Taking a step back and looking at the door, she saw a small flap style door on the bottom and looked back inside the cell. The huddled form had sat up and was a man. She could hear he was struggling to breath, his wrists had thick shackles around them connected to the long chain on the back wall and were hugging his midsection. He rested his back against the wall looking right at her, dark eyes gleaming slightly from what little light was in the room. His skin was so pale and scared, the shadows in the cell making him look like a skeletal man that reminded her very much of a bird, and his eyes were staring at her.

Maira could see bruises on his chin and blood on the side of his head. With the way his breath rasped, she guessed he had been beaten badly. Her breath came out shakey as her heart went out ot the poor man. She crouched down to push the plate through the door and pushed it in as far as she could from the door. She wasn't sure if the chains would allow him to get all the way across the room, and if not, she wanted him to be able to eat. When she stood back up, he hadn't moved, but was watching her from his position against the wall.

"Thank you." He whispered, but it sounded cautious. Like he wasn't sure if he could say it.

Maira couldn't stop staring at him. He made no move for the food, and she looked down the hallway, the guards not back. "Who are you?" She finally asked. "Why are you here?"

He tilted his head slightly, a very bird like gesture from what she could tell, and his response was again cautious.

"I'm Diaval."

"Diaval." Maira spoke softly, glancing down the hallway for the guards and still didn't see them. "Are you a spy?"

Diaval coughed with a groan and slid to the side, almost falling over, but caught himself with a rattle of the chain. Maira bit her bottom lip and blinked tears back. She didn't know who this person was, but she knew right from wrong, and no human deserved to be treated like this.

"I can't...I can't help you." She said with uncertainty in her voice. "I don't even know why you are here. I just came to give you your food."

"What...is your name?" He asked as he struggled to control his breathing as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Maira looked down the hallway again, and then back into the cell at Diaval. He looked desperate for any kind words or even just her name. Maybe if she gave it to him, or tried to comfort him.

"My name is Maira." She watched him smile crookedly, because one side of his face was swollen.

"Thank you,Maira."He spoke softly and struggled to move towards the door and the plate. She was about to say something else when she heard the guards coming back. A quick glance down the hall and then back into the cell and she saw a scared look on Diaval's face because he had also heard it.

"I'm sorry." Maira whispered before walking quickly from his cell towards the hallway and stairs that led back up. One of the guards stopped her at the gate while the other walked down to check on Diaval, but once she explained about the prisoner's meal, they let her go back up to the kitchens. As Maira hurried up the stairs, she heard laughing from below and shuddered to think what was going on. She didn't stop until she got out into the courtyard and took a few deep breaths as tears fell down her cheek. Walking, Maira hugged herself and let her mind drift to the scared black bird like eyes that were now burned into her memory.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hope you are enjoying! I don't own Maleficent or Diaval or any characters from the movie. In case there was a query, this is taking place while Aurora is an infant with the pixies. So she can't factor into this just yet.

Chapter 3

Maira couldn't sleep. Unless you counted sleep as laying on her cot and staring at the ceiling which was illuminated by a warm glow from the fire. She seemed unable to drift off, or get the prisoner, Diaval, out of her head. She kept thinking of his scared look when she had to leave, when the guards had been coming. If she had to guess, she would think he was afraid to be alone in that cell for fear of another beating. And she shuddered imagining how cold it had to be down there. Even on the brightest day, it could be pitch black down in the cells, and since it was stone surrounded by water, underground, it would be much colder then her spot behind the kitchen. Maira sat up and clutched the blanket in her hands as she glanced at her Aunt. Soft snores from the wood framed bed let her know her inability to sleep didn't bother her Aunt. She got up and slid on her leather boots and wrapped a shawl around herself. Moving quietly past her Aunt, she went into the kitchen and saw it was empty for the time being. Everyone was asleep in the servants quarters, and the guards would be on alert for noises or people who shouldn't have been awake. Maira began walking quietly from the kitchen towards the hallway to the dungeon. Sh saw the guard who was suppose to be at the door wasn't there. This made her pause and take a deep breath. Was he taking a break? Was he down in the dungeon himself? Her hands were shaking as she felt the door and pushed. Still open, which probably meant that he was on a short break. Maira shook her head and slipped through the door to go into the dungeon, leaning back against the reclosed thick wooden door. It was cold, and even with her soft leather boots and shawl, she was shivering. There was much more light down the stairs, and she could hear more then a few men laughing and making a joke about something.

She was trying to breath quietly, but her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest. A heavy thumping that went with her shaking hands as a mix of cold and fear ran through her. Slowly, she took cautious steps to move down the steps for the first level of dungeons. When she neared the hallway, she again, didn't see any guards, but they were much louder. They were laughing and she heard water poured over something, a pained gasp and more laughing. A quick peek into the hall and she saw that all of the guards were in the torture room at the end of the hall. It was better lit then her own bedroom had been, and the door to Diaval's cell was open. Now that she was much closer, she could hear Roth speaking with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Where is your witch! What are her plans!"

When no answer came, Maira heard a noise like one hitting a stick to a tree and then a pained scream. She jumped and whirled around to run back up the stairs, bumping into the guard who would have been up at the top. He grabbed her shoulder, shawl and night skirt and pushed her towards the torture room. "Looks like someone is too curious for their own good."

Maira struggled and kicked to regain some footing, but she was not a seasoned guard or an expert at fighting. He walked her into the main room and forced her to sit on a bench right at the door way. Maira squinted at the light in the room and put a hand up to see a little better. Diaval was hanging by his wrists, which were chained together and hanging off of a hook. He was dripping wet, an empty wooden bucket on the floor near his feet, which were barely on their tip toes to keep him from dangling in the air. His head was bowed, but there was a stream of blood down the front of his chest, running over the scar on it and disappearing in the black shirt and pants they had left him in. Maira choked a gasp, her hands going to her mouth and Roth quickly stepped closer.

"What's this?"

"Caught her at the end of the hallway listening." The guard explained to the jailor,keeping a hand on her shoulder. Roth took a step forward and Maira tried to look away, but he caught her chin in his rough big hand.

"Curios little wench. I've seen you in the kitchens." Roth mused as he looked down into her face. She looked at him, eyes wide with fear.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I d-d-didn't kn-know. P-p-ple-please." She whispered in a stutter, afraid she was going to get more then a lecture at being down here. Roth seemed to think for a moment and then smiled, but in a cold tight smile.

"No need to be sorry miss. You work in the castle, like we do, kitchen I believe. I'm sure we could all use something to eat and drink. This looks to be an all night project, and if you really are curious, who am I to stop you? Bring us some vitals and no harm done. Alright?" Maira nodded quickly and felt the guards hand on her shoulder disappear. As she stood, she glanced at Diaval and froze in place. He was staring at her, his face showing horror and fear, but it seemed to be at the fact she was there, rather then his circumstance. With more light, Maira could see the scars on the side of his face, his neck, his chest. His hands were in tight fists and he seemed to be struggling to breath still. His eyes seemed to catch her again. Round, deep, black and white orbs that reminded her so much of a bird that's stuck in the rafters. Roth walked back to the man in black and punched him in the mid section causing a grunt from Diaval, a squeel from Maira and laughter from the rest of the guards as his head fell forward choking.

"Food! Run girl!" Roth laughed as he grabbed Diaval's hair and pulled his head back up, his own nose barely an inch from the raven man's face speaking in a taunting voice again. "He isn't going anywhere."

* * *

Maira ran all the way up to the kitchen and clutched the table shaking all over. She had never seen such cruelty to a person before. From what she heard, they were obviously trying to get information out of Diaval and he wasn't talking. Her breathing was labored for a few moments as she considered what to do. She was daring, but not brave. She couldn't get the poor man from the dungeon. Even if she did, he was a prisoner, probably a spy. Would the Moorfolk be any less cruel to their own if they were taken prisoner? Regardless, her parents had always taught her to be kind to her fellow man. If they were cruel, smile and bid them a good day. Do errands and assist anyone who needed it. The kingdom was suffering enough from a war three years ago that taxed the citizens out of all their comforts, and then to find the new King planning another war had been rough as well. In all her time at the castle, even under the old king, she had never seen the kind of beatings or torture she witnessed now. A large wooden tray was put on the table, and Maira began slicing and gathering bread, cheese and a bunch of apples and grapes. She grabbed a jug of the stable wine, which wasn't quite excellant quality, but they seemed to want something to put them in a good mood. Plus she knew if they killed the bottle, they would be more likely to pass out. As she checked everything, she twisted her hair up into a bun and looked around for something to put her hair up. A thin slim paring knife did the trick and she was carrying the tray towards the door, more intent on doing whatever she could to keep them from being so cruel to the poor man.

The guard was back up at the stairs when she got there. He saw the tray and his mouth looked like it was going to salivate right there. He took a thick slice of cheese and some apple pieces and mumbled a thank you, then opened the door for her. Maira walked quickly, but carefully, wincing at the sounds of more fists on skin. When she came back into the torture room, she hesitated at the doorway, her eyes locked on Diaval. Now he was limp, hanging by his wrists, unresponsive to a punch in the side from Roth. She stood staring as Roth took a ladle from another bucket and threw cold water on the man, clearing the blood, but there was no reaction. A guard who had been watching, took the tray from her with a leery thank you, and Roth placed something near the man's face.

"He's out. Stubborn damned demonic bird. Still isn't saying anything." Roth grumbled and ignoring Maira, he sat to help himself to some of what was on the tray.

"I don't know why he hadn't changed into a bird, if this is the same one we have seen. He's a bird, a human, a wolf. I heard a farmer in the village say everywhere Maleficent goes, he goes. We won't have much time to get information out of him before she comes for her pet." The other guard answered.

Roth laughed. "She can't get into this place if she wanted to. He'll talk soon, or the King will let us do more then beatings and whipping. You girl, is this all the wine you braught?" He turned his attention to Maira, who realized she hadn't stopped staring at the man hanging in the room.

Now she understood who he was. The servants had all been warned of a raven that took the form of a man. He was a shapeshifter and he worked directly under Maleficent, the leader of the Moorfolk. Since the birth and disappearance of the Princess Aurora, all servants had been told to be on the look out for a raven in the castle. Somehow the King found out, maybe he recognized it when his daughter was cursed, but Maira also realized, they didn't know his name. He had given her his name. Her eyes widened as if realizing something and she looked over at Roth, who had shrugged and started eating again.

"Sir?" She tried to speak quietly.

Roth looked over, a bit irritated that she was still there and grunted as he ate. "What?"

Mairea looked back at Diaval and then at Roth. "Might i address his wounds sir? If-if not, they could get invected, and he would die before you get what you want."

Roth and the guard blinked at her, then looked at the unconscious man. "He won't be alive long enough for it to matter. Once we get what we want, the King is going to execute him." Maira nodded but tried again.

"If he dies before you get what you want, then you won't get anything. Please, at least the wounds from tonight. I'll bring another bottle of wine?" SHe was almost pleading now, wanting desperately to tend to the injured prisoner. Roth seemed to think about it and then laughed as if she were a fool. "Waste your night miss. Bring us another bottle and we'll let you tend him. He won't be much more fun tonight anyway. Hurry back, we'll put him in his cell." Roth laughed and raised the bottle he was drinking to the other guard before taking a long drink. Maira nodded and hurried up the stairs, now in a whirl wind of decisions. She grabbed some bandaging and ointments. A bowl for water and some strips of cloth, just in case. She wrapped and knotted another bottle of wine into the basket and then a smaller bottle of clean water. She then hurried back downstais, wanting to make Diaval as comfortable as possible. Roth and the guard were at the hallway guard's post, still drinking and talking. Maira stopped long enough to hand him the bottle of wine from her basket, and he opened the door for her.

"I'm going to leave it unlocked, but you let me know when you are done and I'll lock it. If he comes to and hurts you, that's your own fault, I won't let him out." Roth warned her as he opened the cell door and poured a bit more oil into the brazier near the ceiling. Maira nodded following him in and held her breath noticing more light in the cell. Diaval was on his side, his wrists still chained together and were now hooked to the wall on the right from the door. He wasn't moving, eyes closed, some blood around his nose and mouth. Roth grunted and stepped out closing the door, but he didn't lock it. Now Maira didn't know what she was doing. So she set the basket down near him and carefully started checking the wounds, her eyes darting to his face after each one was pressed or poked for severity. He wasn't skinny, but he was lean. He must have been taking care of himself, because his arms and shoulders were almost rock hard. By the time she finished looking him over, she figured he had multiple bruises on his chest, sides and legs. His back had some whipping cuts and marks under his shirt, and his nose needed serious tending. She couldn't help but finger some of the scars, wondering how he got them. Was he a bird when he was hurt? A human? She hadn't checked to see if he was awake in a bit so she moved from the scars on his wrists to look at his face, and saw wide fear filled black orbs staring back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Took me a bit to decide where to go with this but I think I got it. Enjoy and remember, I don't own Maleficent!

Maira stared back at the black eyes that were looking at her. They showed fear, but not fear of her. They seemed deep, as if they could look through her and not reflect anything back. They looked pained, and Diaval groaned softly as he struggled to get up. She helped him to sit up and then sat back herself on her heels as they looked at each other. Maira felt like she was being watched by a bird, and that fit with what the guards had said about him. What she had overheard. He was shaking a little, from pain or fear, but looking at her as if expecting something. Maybe more pain or disgust? She broke the silence by whispering to him, in an attempt to calm him down.

"Diaval, I just want to help you."

He seemed to think on that, his eyebrows furrowing with confusion.

"I just want to tend your wounds." Maira tried again, a glance at the door. "Please, let me help you."

"Why?" His response was rough and he went into a mild coughing fit after he spoke. Maira frowned and tried dab at some blood near his mouth and he flinched away from her. "Why?" He said again and hugged his hands against his chest. Maira frowned and rinsed the rag in the bowl of water, trying to clean it before moving to keep wiping his face. He didn't flinch away this time.

"Because this is cruel, and you don't deserve it."

He scoffed and looked away at a corner, letting her clean his face off more. "You don't know me. Everyone knows my Mistress and thinks I will help them hurt her more. Being kind to me won't work."

Now it was Maira's turn to look confused. "I'm not asking you about her, although I've heard stories. I'm tending to you and your wounds. You are hurt, and it's not right and I want to help. If you don't want to talk at all you don't have to. I didn't even know you were a Moorfolk before."

Diaval looked back at her as she rinsed the cloth again and then dabbed some of the blood on his chin. "Stories from that monster you call a King?"

Maira shook her head smiling. "From my grandmother, and my mother, and my aunt. Maleficent was a protector of the Moors. She was kind, playful, and helped when she could. When I lived at home, before living here, my mother use to tell me that the old King was only waging war on the Moors to try and steal their beautiful lands. I use to dream of what they looked like. What Maleficent looked like. I heard she had beautiful black horns, like polished stone. Her wings were strong, beautiful and magnificent. She could make flowers grow, keep goblins from tearing apart crops, and if you wished very hard, on your birth day, she could make it come true."

Diaval tilted his head watching her as she moved to work on his wrist, Maira was moving his hands gently into her lap to clean the area around the shackles. She continued. "She must have been very hurt by the current King for her to have cursed his child. I am sure she will feel the guilt of it before the Princess' 16th Birthday. But as all stories go, it ends happily ever after."

She looked up and saw his black eyes boring into her intently. "You believe that." It was a statement, not a question.

Maira was stunned for a moment and nodded as she tried to put a salve on his wrists. "I do. And I believe that no one deserves the kind of pain and torture that's been inflicted on you. Not to get back at someone who seems to be hurt and angry. You don't fix pain with more pain."

Diaval seemed to think, wincing with a hiss as she finished putting the salve on his wrists. She moved to poke at his sides and he pushed her hand away. "Don't. If you bind them they will just break them again. I will heal quickly enough. But thank you, for my face and wrists." He was speaking quietly, a half smile give to her as she sat on her heels again.

"I think you should let me do what I can. I doubt they will let me back down here, and who knows what they will do to you next. What do they wat from you anyway?" Maira spoke softly, a glance at the door and then back. Diaval followed her glance and then looked at her narrowing his eyes a bit.

"These men want me to tell them where my Mistress sleeps and how to get through the thorned wall. The King, I believe, plans to hostage me to her for the removal of the curse." Diaval spoke quietly. Maira nodded and sighed, knowing there was nothing else she could do for him to help his wounds.

"Well I'm sorry you are in this position. I wish there was something more I could do. " With that, she began to stand up. Diaval staggered to his feet, the chains clanging a little as he leaned on the wall.

"Wait. I want to make you an offer." Diaval tried to whisper and ended up coughing again, almost doubled over. Maira moved to put her hands on his shoulder. There were footsteps in the hallway and Maira looked conflicted at the door and then him. She spoke louder so the person at the door would hear.

"A few more wounds and you will be much better off." As if sensing that he had more time, the guard at the door slowly walked away. She waited, and Diaval was struggling to breath, which was making Maira very concerned. She knew bruised ribs could make it difficult and painful to breath. If the ribs had been broken he would be in much more pain or he would be coughing blood, assuming a lung had been punctured. She tried to ease him back to a sitting position on the floor as his breathing leveled. Still crouched next to him, she spoke softly but stated it simply.

"What kind of offer."

Diaval looked at her and she saw a twinkle like hope in his eyes. "You get me out of here. I will take you to the Moors."

Maira's breath caught and she stared at him. "I can't." Diaval just looked at her intently, trying to make her believe him. "I will take you there. I will show you the Moors. Please."

She looked at the door and then him. She was thinking about whether she could trust him or not. His face looked sincere, and full of hope. As if this would be his only chance. She couldn't sneak him past 4 guards, but she did know these levels better then most. Maira had always dreamed of the Moors, and even just a quick glimpse. There would be no way for them to know it was her. All of this must have shown in her eyes, because Diaval slowly broke into a smile. "Please. I promise I will do this."

"I can't attempt it until tomorrow." Maira hesitantly spoke. "And even then, you can't hurt anyone, you just leave, and take me to the Moors. I'll find my own way home after I see them." Diaval nodded quickly and groaned a bit, bringing a hand to his head. "Deal.

Maira nodded and stood back up. "Until tomorrow evening then. I hope they don't hurt you too badly, because you will need to be able to walk."

Diaval nodded, a relieved look on his face and he smiled, his eyes tired and grateful, and he whispered right before she got to the door. A most sincere and heart felt two words that made Maira's heart ache with the thought of what they would do to him if she failed.

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I know the last chapter was short but I'm hoping this one makes up for it.

Maira watched as Roth locked the cell once she was out of it in the hallway. He looked down at her and she smiled hugging the bowl that was piled with pink tinted rags and water. The salves in the basket hooked on her arm. She looked at him briefly before looking down and following him towards the stairs that led up. Roth held the top door open for her, and didn't say anything. Maira noticed he seemed tired, and she couldn't tell if it was from the wine, or the fact it was very late, into the early morning and he had been up the entire day and then some. With a brief thank you and good night, she put things away and slipped back to her cot that was now cold. A brief hint of light was coming through the window and she tried to close her eyes thinking about the problem of escape. She drifted to sleep, thinking about Diaval in the cell all alone. Her bed was cold but quickly warming up with herself under the covers.

When she awoke later in the morning and had a plan that could work. Her Aunt must have known she didn't sleep well, because she had already gone to start the fires in the kitchen. Slipping on her warmest under dress and over skirt, Maira quickly headed for the courtyard to collect the dried cloths that had been out in the rising sun. Time to repair tears and holes in clothing and she had been asked to make a pearl embroidered overdress a few days ago for one of the court ladies. That was going to be her excuse to help get Diaval out. She worked for a bit, sitting in the sun with a few of the other ladies who were helping to sew. She skipped breakfast, but in between a few shirts, she went to the kitchens for part one of her plan. In the kitchen, her Aunt gave her a brief hug and listened to Maira's excuse about a sore tooth keeping her up all night. Her Aunt seemed sympathetic, and packed her a small jug of wine with some poppy in it to help with the pail, but warned her that more then a few sips at a time would result in Maira sleeping on her feet. Maira took the jug, thanking her Aunt, and then tucked it under her bed. Smiling, she was glad that was done, heading back to continue working.

Sometime in the afternoon, she was in the kitchen and saw the plate for Diaval on the counter. This time, Roth grabbed it and headed down to the dungeon. While everyone was trying to ask Roth about the mysterious prisoner, Maira slipped to the shelves and grabbed one of the small bottles of poppy juice, tucking it into her skirts. As everyone started going back to work, Maira slipped to the corridor that led to the dungeons. She paused at the kitchen doorway because she saw the King's personal guards at the doorway to the stairs. Maira knew that meant King Stefan was down there, and was probably trying to get information from Diaval. It was quiet, so she figured whatever they were doing might not have been that bad. Slipping from the corridor, Maira walked to the courtyard and helped move cloths back inside. It was still sunny out, so Maira began the next part of her plan.

* * *

Stefan used the flail again across Diaval's back, causing him to hiss in pain, but he refused to speak. Roth shook his head watching the bird demon curled up against his cell wall and take a beating.

"Sire, my guys and I worked him over last night and he refused to speak. I don't think he will give in from beatings." Roth tried to explain, looking at the chain on the wall that kept the prisoner from moving too far. Stephan growled and threw the flail, moving closer and kicking Diaval in the side.

"Where is the weakness in the wall?" Stefan tried again. "How do I send a message to that witch? Her old meeting spot is burried in a thorn wall. You want to stay alive? I want the curse removed from my daughter! Tell me how to get through to have a meeting!" He kicked Diaval again, hearing a groan from the man in black, but Diaval suddenly reached out grabbing Stefan's foot.

"I will not let you hurt my Mistress!" Diaval pulled on Stefan's foot, causing him to fall forward, and Daival looped the chain that held his shackled wrists to the wall and pulled with what little strength he had left to try and strangle Stefan. Roth yelled and pulled out a club, beating on Diaval's shoulder and side and then head as Stefan clawed and gasped for air. It only took a few hits to cause Diaval's grip to loosen and he went limp. Stefan staggered away, rubbing at his neck which was bruised.

"Roth! Rack him and leave him like that until I say otherwise. No food or drink!" Stefan gasped and left the cell as Roth shook his head and moved to do as he was ordered. ll the while thinking how stupid the King was to get so close and to not listen to them. Now he would have to be down there again all night.

* * *

Maira watched King Stefan storm through the corridor past the kitchen doorway. She was done her repair work and was now helping her Aunt with the rolls for the dinner, and from the way King Stefan was walking, she would guess Diaval still hadn't spoken. She paused from slicing chunks of dough to roll and fold, and her heart sank as she realised that the person she would be helping escape, might not be in the best condition to do so. Maira had made sure to put some bandages and jugs of water near the grate that allowed water and sewage to flow from the dungeon level to the moat. She pulled the pins on the hinges so when she needed to, they could kick the grate out, and hurry away. Maira was certain her plan would work, but now she was starting to doubt that Diaval would make the trip. If he angered the King that much, he was probably being beaten again.

"Maira? Something wrong?" Her Aunt asked, noticing she had stopped her work. Maira shook her head quickly.

"No ma'am, just concerned that the King is so upset. That's all."

"It's that Moor folk demon in the dungeons." Her Aunt replied, with a disdainful tone. "He works for Maleficent, and His Majesty is trying to get information from him. Roth told me this morning that the demon won't cooperate, even for his own good."

Maira frowned and went back to her work. Her Aunt studied her for a moment and then went back to slicing vegetables herself.

"How is your tooth ache?" Her Aunt inquired. Maira kept folding.

"It's a bit better. The wine has been helping and I've been sipping it when the pain gets too unbearable. Is it alright if I skip dinner tonight? I want to try and get some more rest." Maira tried to sound pitiful and her nervousness must have added to the charade.

"Of course you can dear. I want you to get plenty of rest. I would also recommend going to the physician in the morning. He can probably do something about it." Her Aunt smiled and dumped all of the vegetables in a large pot. Maira nodded and lined up the rolls, then took a sip from a similar jug to the one she had been given. It didn't take them long to have everything ready, and then Maira was given the rest of the afternoon off, with "Aunty's Orders" to go rest.

She went to her room, and laid down, making sure the poppy oil and the poppy laced wine was in it's hiding place. Maira went over her plan in her mind, and began to shake as she realized she was about to do something that could be considered treason. Traitors were beheaded. A hand went to her throat as she laid on her bed, trying to think if there were any flaws or things she hadn't considered. She had thought of everything that she could, and it was all because of how cruel the guards and King Stefan had been to a man who had been polite and kind to her. Being a demon, according to everyone else, she knew there was a possability that he was manipulating her, but she couldn't just sit back and watch anyone be treated so cruely. Aside from the fear of getting caught, and losing her head, Maira was certain this could work. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep because she wouldn't be getting very much of it tonight. As she drifted to sleep, her dreams were full of her imagination of the Moors, hoping and praying that Diaval would be in a condition to escape. That she could pull this off.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Two chapters in one night! I don't own Maleficent. I hope you enjoy.

Maira woke to hear the bell that sounded for dinner. Looking around, the shadows had increased around her room, and there was a small plate of soup with soft vegetables in it. Her Aunt must have left it for her while she was sleeping. Stretching, Maira grabbed the two bottles and hurried towards the kitchens. All the food would have been done, and the cooks and servers had moved it to the preparation room to serve it all to the King and his court. As such the kitchen was empty. Her timing was working out well. Maira grabbed a basket and began loading it with bread and cheeses and cold meats. She made sure to sprinkle the poppy oil onto the cheese and meats, and up ended the rest into the jug of wine, shaking it up. When she smelled the contents, she added more wine and shook again until there was no smell of poppy and just wine and the food. She leaned on the table and took a few deep breaths before setting it on her arm and headed for the corridor that led to the dungeon.

The guard at the top of the stairs eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" He prompted, eyes going to the basket where some meat and bread was poking out.

"I'm sorry, I figured Roth would be hungry and I brought some wine and meats and cheeses for him. Would you like some?" Maira offered innocently and held out the basket, lifting the cloth that covered most of it. The guard looked around and quickly grabbed some of the bread and cheese and took a large swig from the offered jug of wine. Smiling his gratitude, he opened the door for her and Maira felt better about her drugged foods. Obviously he would have said something if he tasted the poppy in the wine, but since he didn't, she headed down the steps to where Roth should be sitting. Since it was dinner time, any other guards would be grabbing their dinner and then would relieve Roth and the door guard.

When she got to the hallway with Diaval's cell, she noticed Roth wasn't there, and Daival's cell door was open. This made her frown until she saw the firelight from the torture room and heard a faint laugh from that direction. She gripped the basket and walked towards the room, stopping in the doorway as her stomach twisted at the sight before her. Roth was standing in front of a large wooden X, which had Diaval strapped to it by his wrists, ankles and neck. Diaval was glaring at Roth through his black hair that was clinging to his face from sweat and blood, a large gash over his right eye was seeping down the side of his cheek. His shirt was gone, and Maira could see scars on his shoulders, chest and sides. It made the scars on his face look that much deeper. Diaval's black eyes flicked to Maira and then back, trying no to let the man know she was there, but Roth had already glanced back to see Maira fidgeting with the basket.

"Ah, Maira! Back already?" Roth walked towards her and put an arm over her shoulder to lead her to the same bench she had been at the previous night. With Roth moved, Maira could see the bloody streaks on Diaval's side, and Roth flipped the knotted flail up onto his shoulder to hold it there.

"What are you doing down here little sweetheart?" Roth purred but laughed after he said it. Maira gave him a tight thin smile and held up the basket.

I brought you something to eat and some more wine. I figured you would be hungry, and I saw how upset King Stefan looked. I hope he dind't take it out on you?" She pretended to be concerned as Roth took the basket and moved to sit and go through the contents.

"He is more angry at this demon then me. But it makes the whole thing easier to handle with such a cute little thing being concerned." Roth replied as he started drinking the wine. "Ahhh, that hits the spot." He looked up and saw her staring at Diaval, who had his head down breathing heavily.

"You don't like this do you?" Roth spoke after a moment. Maira shrugged and kept her eyes on Diaval.

"I didn't approve of the beating last night, but now that I know more about this "thing" I don't much care what you do to it." She acted disgusted. "I'm a bit appalled that I spent my time to mend his wounds last night. At least being whipped like this, I can see the dsgusting marks of him now." She smiled at Roth and looked back to see Diaval staring at her. He looked afraid. She could almost see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes at her words, and she tried to keep her face disgusted, taking a step back. She hoped he knew this was part of her plan, because she had told him she would try to help him tonight. Roth laughed and ate some of the meat between some bread and removed the flail from his shoulder.

"So, you don't think him human anymore?" He asked quietly. Maira shook her head.

"Not that thing. It's hideous to look at and I hope you beat it to death." She grabbed the flail from Roth, who seemed surprised at her quick movements. His own starting to feel sluggish.

"Roth..." she purred and moved closer to him. "Can I hit him a few times?" She batted her eyelashes, and it looked to Diaval and Roth, that she was trying to flirt with the drugged jailor. Her eyes were on Roths, watching the pupils dialate, and his eyelids drooping a bit. He shook his head slighty and drank some more wine to try and clear his head a bit.

"Sure." He laughed, but the sound came out broken. "Just don't hit him in the face." Maira smiled and walked closer to Diaval, a glance back at Roth, who was watching, and then looking at the table, and then her again blinking. Maira waited a few moments and saw he wasn't going to pass out just yet, and then turned to look at Diaval. She was trying to put on a show, and she couldn't clue in Diaval, but the reaction she saw made her bite her lip, her eyes softening. Diaval was pulling against the restraints to try and give himself more room to move for when she would whip him. He looked scared, his eyes pleading with her, and he even spoke softly.

"Please, don't do this..." He tried to put every bit of his betrayal and pain into that plea, and she whipped back with the flail and hit the wooden X too far to the side to even hit him. It thumped on the wood, never touching him, and Diaval flinched blinking before he widened his eyes at her. He must have realized that she wasn't going to beat him, because she saw hope in his eyes again. Maira glanced back and saw Roth passed out on the table, and she dropped the knotted leather flail as if it were a hot poker.

"The dinner guard is coming back down soon." She whispered as she started undoing the straps on his wrists. Diaval let out a deep sigh of relief and was shaking as he got his neck undone once a hand was free.

"I thought you weren't going to help me. I thought..." He started, but Maira interrupted him with a shocked look that seemed to bore right through him.

"I said I would help you, why would I change my mind about that? I'm sorry if it was too convincing, but we have to hurry." She got the last ankle restraint off and he stepped down, swaying, before grabbing the wooden X with a hiss. Maira saw he was weak and grabbed his shirt from a bench, a glance to check on Roth, who was still asleep, and she handed it to him, helping him get it on over the bloody welts.

"We have to move quickly. I know a way out down here and I have things to take care of your wounds once we are out. Can you make it? Because I can't carry you." She whispered. Diaval nodded and winced once he moved after getting his shirt back on.

"I might need to lean on you, but I will make it work." He said as she took his left arm and put it over her shoulder. She then started moving as quick as she could with him using her to remain stable.

Maira led him nack down the hall towards his cell, and at the steps, she went a different direction from where he had been. There was another flight of steps going down, and she helped him get down them fairly quickly. He was struggling, and she could feel he was burning up every time he leaned on her. Diaval's face was so pale she could see him gritting his teeth, even in the dim light from down there. She moved down a hallway with more cells, and through to another room that didn't have any torture equipment, but had chains and shackles lining the walls. Maira rested him against a wall as she started removing the hinges from a particular grate. Diaval watched her, covering a cough with his arm and blinking back the desire to collapse. He thought he would be alright, but the movement after what he'd been through today was too much. He shook his head and was almost ready to fall over when Maira lifted the grate and reached out for him.

"Come on!" She hissed, and took his hand moving his arm over her shoulder again. They started walking through ankle deep water that was slimy and smelled stale and like waste. Diaval's head was swimming as he staggered and almost fell down. Maira paused to put a hand on his cheek and turned him to look at her. It was dark, the light at the end of the tunnel barely allowing them to see shapes, but she saw his black eyes on pale skin, and felt the sweat on his face.

"Please Diaval. I need you to fight to stay conscious. I promise you are getting out of here and going back to you Mistress, but I need you to stay awake and mobile. Please!" He nodded feverishly and seemed to reach down for strength from somewhere within. Then they worked their way yo the end of the water line. It got brighter as they got closer to it, and he could see that the sun was setting behind the castle, putting the area on the other side into dark shade. Maira gave the grate a kick, having removed the pins earlier that day and dragged him outside. Diaval collapsed onto the ground with a groan, as Maira quickly put the grate back up and slid the pins back. She dug around in a bush and brought out a small bundle, removing a cloth an using it to wipe as Diaval's face. He had his eyes closed and was breathing ragged again, but he let her, and she took out a small glass vial.

"Drink this. It will give you some energy to keep going. I am taking you to my family farm and we are going to borrow one of my father's horses. That should make this easier, but once they notice you are gone they wll send search parties after us." She tipped the contents into his mouth and Diaval almost choked on it, coughing and blinking violantly. When he had gotten it down, he blinked and looked at the bottle, and then her.

"What is that stuff?" He asked incredulously as he felt a surge of adrenaline, which enabled him to stand, although he rocked a bit.

"It works is all you should care about. Come on." She took his arm again and they hurried towards the wooded area near the castle. Maira knew it was going to take about an hour to get to her family's home, and by then it would be dark. She wanted all the time she could to get ahead of the guards before they came searching on horseback. As they moved quickly, Diaval was occasionally losing his eyes and whispering to himself. Maira couldn't catch exactly what he was saying, but it almost sounded like a prayer. Realizing how that was a good idea, she said one herself and kept going, hoping they would make it to the Moors without incident.


End file.
